A host computing device (e.g., a server, etc.) may virtualize some or all of its hardware resources to provide an environment in which a virtual machine (VM) may execute. For example, a VM may execute on the host computing device under the management of a hypervisor that virtualizes underlying physical hardware resources of the host computing device. Such a VM may execute a guest operating system (OS) on the host, and the guest OS may send and receive communications via one or more computer networks.